Black Avenger: Wanted Part 1 (Comic 3)
Black Avenger was walking around the streets of Harvey with a curfew of 10 and it being 8 he had a good of amount of Black Avengere to wander around and contemplate on life. Black Avenger was in casual clothing and decided to suit up. He ran into a group of trees and pulled out his suit from his book bag. Black Avenger ran onto a roof top and began jumping on roof top to roof top. He climbed up a hospital and looked down at his city watching all around him. Black Avenger then saw a gun shot victim come in the emergency entrance. He was yelling out "Rancole!" Black Avenger heard that name before from when he used to live in Chicago. Black Avenger searched the name the next day and found out Rancole was a mob boss. He lives in Chicago and his untouchable by the judicial system. Black Avenger decided to pay him a visit. Black Avenger saw he lived in a huge mansion with armed thugs all around the out side perimeter. Black Avenger saw that the inside was heavily guarded as well and had a security system from the clear glass doors and windows. Black Avenger saw that he was not well equipped to pull off a job like this so he was about to head out when the lights when out in the mansion. Black Avenger then scooped down and took out the outside perimeter while they ran around lost and trying to get inside to check on their boss. Black Avenger then moved in to take out the inside guards. When he saw most were already on the floor. Black Avenger took them out as quiet as he could and then sneaked around to see a figure walking around. Black Avenger tackled him from behind and saw it was a black teen around his age in a armored suit that covered everything but his head which had goggles. Black Avenger picked him up and said "Who are you?" The kid pressed something on his wrist. Gas leaked out and hit Black Avenger making him hit the ground. Black Avenger saw the kid run into a room when the lights came on. Then Black Avenger heard bullet shots the kid was knocked out the room with holes in his armor. Rancole came out and called up some more men to get to his mansion. Black Avenger then staggered up and ran at Rancole. Black Avenger pushed him into a wall hurting his shoulder and knocking the gun away from him. Black Avenger picked him up by his suit vest. Black Avenger said to his face "I will see to it that your life of crime ends one way or another." Black Avenger then threw him over his desk in his office. Rancole asked what is your name?" Black Avenger said "I'm your worst nightmare but you can call me Black Avenger." Black Avenger picked up the kid and hurried out. A few minuted later Rancole men came in to help. Rancole said "Bring me Black Avenger!" Black Avenger took the kid to the top a roof near the mansion. Black Avenger then checked his pulse and looked for any bullet holes or trauma. Black Avenger saw he was alive and well just unconscious. Black Avenger took him to the hospital he was at earlier on the roof and ran away. Black Avenger knew that he would have to confront Rancole again. Later that night Rancole was at his closest smuggling operation building to his house. It was a warehouse. Rancole had it closed down for the night for him to have a meeting. A man in all black wearing a covert affairs uniform with green lighted sniper goggles. He came out of the shadows and said "You requested the best now what is it?" Rancole said "I want you to bring me Black Avenger a teenage masked vigilante. He had someone else with him but they didn't seem too friendly with one another. But focus on Black Avenger for now until I can get something on the other." The man said "You mean the kid who runs on the rooftops of Chicago and the South Suburbs of Chicago. Rancole said "What? How did you get that kind of info on him?" He said "Easily I like to keep tabs on potiental threats." Rancole said "Alright well here is half the money I am giving you for this job. It's 10 grand you will get the rest when you bring me him and try to keep him alive." A bodyguard next to Rancole had the briefcase with all the money and passed it to the killer. The man opened it looked at it and closed it. The guy then said "You will have him by the end of this week I promise." Rancole said "Good, It's better to kill a a weed before it becomes real issue." The man vanished into the shadows and the hunt was on.